The State of Washington recently passed legislation creating a demonstration of a pioneering approach to the health care access problems of the low income uninsured population in that state. The initiative, the first of its kind in any state, is a state subsidized insurance program. The objective of the research team is to evaluate the implementation of that program as a model for other states facing similar problems. Enrollment in the program is scheduled to begin in July 1988. The data will come from two primary sources: telephone survey data and program management data. Sites to serve as controls for each of the 5 demonstration sites will be selected using published data on demographic characteristics such as population density and per capita income. The evaluation will examine the size and composition of the eligible population, the subset of eligibles who choose to enroll in the program, the utilization experience of enrollees, and enrollee and provider satisfaction. Results of the evaluation will not only serve as key inputs into future program policy, but will also be of broader interest regarding an access strategy for this increasing but little studied population.